


Summer Festival

by Officer_Jennie



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [19]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Founders Era, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 21:04:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17553179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Officer_Jennie/pseuds/Officer_Jennie
Summary: "You're too cute when you're flustered."





	Summer Festival

**Author's Note:**

  * For [raendown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raendown/gifts).



“Is there a reason you’re blushing like that?”

The words were hot breath on his ear, Izuna pressed close to his side. Fireworks bloomed in the sky above, flashes of color lighting the late summer night. Their spot at the edge of the park gave them relative privacy but it did nothing to lessen Kagami’s horror, eyes wide and flickering as he hissed at his partner.

“ _Your hand, Izuna_!”

“What about it?”

How he could sound so smug through three simple words was beyond Kagami’s comprehension. For the first time that night he lamented their festival attire. The yukata might look very  _very_  nice on Izuna, midnight blue silk splashed with lilac petals making him look like an absolute  _dream_ , but he would have given  _anything_  to be able to hide himself behind a high collar at that moment.

“ _We’re in public_!” A few heads turned to frown curiously in their direction. He plastered on what he hoped was a convincing enough smile, giving a small wave and thanking all the kami he could name that there wasn’t anyone he knew near them.

“And your point is...?”

Kagami took a deep breath to keep his voice down, peeking up at the man currently torturing him - and regretting it immediately when he saw that damned smirk of his that always made his knees weak. With a reminder to himself to stay strong, he huffed. “My ass is not a hand rest, you per-”

There was no playing off his loud squeak as anything beyond what it was, and even doing his best to crush that wandering hand did little to save his dignity. Izuna’s snickering wasn’t helping either. Still, when he tugged him closer Kagami went with little struggle, hiding his shame in the embrace while listening to the fireworks popping in the distance.

“You’re too cute when you’re flustered.”

His glare probably wasn’t that effective, especially considering all Izuna did was grin wider up at him. Kagami let him think he’d won for now, hiding his face once more. But come tomorrow, when he conveniently had a meeting to prepare for with a certain big brother who loved to torment his sibling, it wouldn’t be Izuna who was laughing.

**Author's Note:**

> Just what I needed, another rare pair to drown in :P


End file.
